wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Agrokk
Agrokk is an Elder Orc, and Master Blacksmith, of the infamous Blackrock Clan. A loyal old Orc, he's always done what he feels is right for the Orcish people. From Old Horde, to Dark Horde, to the current Horde. Often arming the troops of each faction with the work of the best Orcish blacksmiths in history. Physical Description Dull Green skin, coated with tattoos and battle scars. His hair is pale white, with teeth that contrast with black also missing an incisor. He is tall, and wide. Almost always clad in thick Blackrock plate, with optional faceguard. His eyes are a dark red, only occasionally flaring to a bright red. Personality An Orc of few words, unless he is talking of Orcish History. Often he articulates his thoughts into a single sentence, or less. He often is lost in his own mind, or judging those he feels as "Disrespectful". Extremely loyal to the Orcish people, he will do anything to ensure the Orcs survive - and not make the same mistakes he did. History -Birth, and early life.- Raised simple, Agrokk is the fourth (By fifteen minutes) of six brothers. As arrogant as any young Blackrock, he would beat anyone who challenged his ego, or get beaten by the Elder who knew better than him. He trained under his Father in armorsmithing, until his father died to an Ogre attack when he was fourteen. His training now taking a backseat to extensive combat training under his Uncle, Kav Ogrefist. Eventually, he told off his Meatheaded Uncle at age 20. Leaving with the rest of his brothers to live on their own, and continue his Father's work. -Forging the Path of Glory.- In comes the Legion, with an offer that seemed dire to their survival. With little to think about it, the Warsong hero Grom Hellscream drank the blood that was offered by the Pit Lord Mannoroth. Agrokk did the same as did many of his peers, going on to commit various atrocities in the name of the Orcs. Lending his own kills proudly to create the Path of Glory. -Age of Chaos: The First Great War.- Agrokk crossed the portal alongside his fellows, just a Grunt he was placed at several outposts under the command of an unnamed Commander originating in the Swamp of Sorrows. Never meeting this shadowy officer, he regardless would operate under orders to the best of his ability. During a mission with another squad of troops near what the Humans called Westfall, Agrokk engaged in a conflict with a unit of Alliance Knights, with their numbers outnumbering him by double, his men were pushed into relatively open field. Agrokk being the visually bigger of the group, was focused upon by the Knights. After a battle spanning two hours the senior Knight dented his shield over Agrokk's head, and knocked him unconscious after several more repeated blows. Upon waking up, forced by the loud rumbling of Alliance Tanks, he rolled over to play dead. As he outstretched his arms, a tread ran over his hands and forearms. Completely shattering them, from his elbows to the tips of his fingers. To keep himself from screaming, it is said he bit his tongue so hard, it coated his chin in his own blood. As he was falling unconscious, he witnessed his brother baiting the Tank forward. Blacking out as it rides off of him. Later rampaging from house-to-house in Westfall, Agrokk was picked up by a band of Orc Raiders. His hands were bound, and mended. Left to heal the natural way, this would prove to be a curse in the end. Developing violent hand-tremors, and numerous pock marks over his wrists and hands. Such a horrible wound, forced Agrokk to sit out the Stormwind raid. -Age of Chaos: The Second Great War.- Dishonor had taken a toll on the Orcs, all but the Warlocks and Warchief Blackhand. Orgrim Doomhammer took point, and proceeded to challenge Blackhand to Mak'gora. Defeating him, and taking helm he started the beginnings of the Second Great War. Once again, Agrokk, fully healed after his wounds, was assigned under the same Commander from the War previous. Just as Lothar was killed by Warchief Doomhammer, Agrokk was struck in the back with three arrows, knocking him to his knees. The drawing of his blood was just enough to get him to sense. Nearly falling to madness, three Blackrock Orcs ran out from the Mountain and pulled him back in to the Orc Strong hold. One more, falling unconscious as the Alliance chased down the future Dark Horde. -Age of Chaos: Birth of a Darker Horde, and the Biding of Agrokk's Fury.- He, with his only surviving brothers, quickly joined up with the Dark Horde as they retreated from the Dark Portal. Assigned to the Blackhand Legion, he became another face in the sea of Master Blacksmiths. Making friends with an Orc of the Blackrock Raiders. He'd often reforge gear brought to him from raids. Much to his hatred. He'd do this with little respite, only occasionally leaving Blackrock Mountain to aid in hunts. One crossing the sea to accompany a scouting party to observe the Third War. It was during this scouting mission that Agrokk met a friend he would come cherish: Nakrioxx. A warrior of the Warsong that was in the midst of fighting a pack of ghouls when a Ghoul ran up behind Nakiroxx found itself being charged at by the aging Blackrock. With only an Anvil in hand, he aided the Warsong in fending off the ghouls. After the fight ended, he walked away without a word. Only a salute. Often questioned for this, he only responded with a sentence before they returned to the Dark Horde on the Eastern Kingdoms. -A New Age, for both Agrokk and the Horde.- When Thrall left, and Garrosh became Warchief is when Agrokk finally joined the Horde born of Thrall. Originally mocked for his advancing age, he proved a valuable soldier on the fields of battle as well as a profiecient blacksmith often leaving younger Orcs scrambling to keep up. Feeling a sort of loyalty to Garrosh, due to his pardon, he joined his old friend Nakiroxx in the tide of the True Horde. His actions granting him the rank of Sergeant. -Like Father Like Son: Fall of a Hellscream.- Rotated in and out of service, he was finally sent to Pandaria. This service here is the average for any soldier, it is the Rebellion that made him stick out further. And change his ideals of loyalty. As the Darkspear Rebellion burst through Orgrimmar's gates. Nakiroxx turned over to the Darkspear for a reason yet unknown. Because of his known ties to Nakrioxx, Agrokk was taken hostage by Rider Grukk. In an effort to make Nakiroxx betray the Rebellion and sell their secrets he tried to use Agrokk as bait, when Nakiroxx refused Grukk tried to slit Agrokk's throat. Nakiroxx, dropping a dagger, he kicks it to Agrokk. With a quick grasp, and even quicker action, Agrokk reaches back and repeatedly stabs the "True Orc" to death. Via many crotch-stabs, he met his end. With the end of that, and for his exemplary deeds in service of the Darkspear Rebellion. He was promoted to Senior Sergeant, and given the ability to command Grunts on-field. -Modern Day.- The bond of Brotherhood between the two old Orcs affirmed once more. Following wherever the Orcs go, no matter the cost. Even today during the troubled times of the Horde. Joining up with the Sons of Varok under Hukaga Stormhoof he forges gear for that group as he has for many groups before him. Showing them the might of Orcish Blacksmithing enemies of the Horde will know to fear his craftmanship. Affiliations: Major Factions: * Blackrock Clan * Old Horde (Formerly. | Draenei Culling - Second War) * Dark Horde (Formerly. | Second War - Catacylsm) * Thrall's Horde ( Currently. | Cataclysm - Present Day) Minor Factions: * Sons of Varok * Azeroth Peace Council * Blackmarket Cartel * Dragonmaw Clan (Forged gear for various members.) * Black Tooth's Grin (Former Clan member.) * -More to come.- Family, Friends, & Acquaintances: * Maldokk Ragesplinter - Brother. * Nakiroxx - Honor Brother & Best Friend * Val'Diran "Feralar" Shardrin - Best Friend. * Hukaga Stormhoof - Commander/Friend. * Ronza "One-Eyed" Galewing - Friend. * Tak'ush Redtusk - Friend. * Gotosh - Friend. * Juul'Caz - Friend. * -More to Come.- Quotes "He's an Orc, Orcs are brothers." - Agrokk, after saving Nakiroxx's life during the Third War. "I'm a Dark Horde Orc, Corpse. We traded our Honor decades ago." - When he was questioned for supposed cowardice. "I will take my clan secrets to my PYRE, boy. No one outside of my clan will learn our techniques." - During a heated debate about blacksmithing. "Agrokk, of both Blackrock and Black Tooth's Grin. Depending on era." - Agrokk's standard greeting. Trivia * It is rumored that Agrokk has never taken his armor off in public for fear of people seeing a Tramp Stamp he got in Blackrock College. * Agrokk is the Blacksmith behind "Saur’koz, Axe of the Overlord" and the armor of Overlord Hukaga Stormhoof. * His black teeth, and missing incisor are a trademark of the Black Tooth's Grin Clan. Hinting at he stint in the subsect of the Blackrock Clan. * While he wears a tabard of the Hellscream's Reach, he wasn't in them. He wears it in tribute of his fallen Twin Brother that fell a month after the death of Varok Saurfang. * Agrokk's incredible proficiency has been his most valued trait. Having armed entire armies in half the time it'd take a handful of his younger counterparts. This trait dating back since he was in his 20s. * To recieve a Blackrock metal weapon from him is his highest compliment if you're not an Orc. As he feels it's a high honor that must be earned. * Agrokk has made many weapons for the Horde. None have more of his weapons than a Farstrider by the name of Feralar Shardrin, a former enemy turned Best Friend. Links: Reference Picture made with the Wowhead Dressing Room Sources on Lore, and pictures found on wow.gamepedia.com Category:Orc